The present invention relates to a ball bearing assembly device and more particularly to a device for assembling bearings without the aid of oil or additional aligning equipment.
Prior art bearing assembly devices have included methods which require the holding of the ball bearings in the ball bearing rings by means of oil placed on the ball bearings. The disadvantage of this method and these devices are that they preclude testing of the bearings for friction measurements in a dry state. These methods also prevent testing of the bearing with different types and quantities of lubricants.
Other prior art devices include that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,590, to Litz. The patent to Litz discloses a device for assembly of a ball bearing by drawing air suction through a quantity of roller elements to position them against apertures shaped and positioned to locate the roller elements in the required position. Once the roller elements are positioned the inner and outer bearing rings may be positioned relative to the roller bearings. The device disclosed by Litz fails to teach a bearing assembly device which allows positioning of the ball bearings on the bearing shaft during assembly of the bearing.